1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air-assisted, low pressure spray equipment having an improved spray nozzle, which is especially suited for applying highly reactive, two-component coating, sealing or adhesive compositions, preferably two-component polyurea coating compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of spray systems are known for applying two-component coating compositions. If the two components are not highly reactive, it is possible to mix the two components prior to use and apply the systems with known one-component, airless or air-assisted spray systems. These systems are generally used with coating compositions having a pot life of one hour to several hours.
Preferably, the two-component compositions are applied with two-component spray systems, which may be either high pressure (more than 100 bar) or low pressure (less than 100 bar) systems. The high pressure systems are usually airless or air-assisted airless spray systems. In these systems the two components are generally introduced under high pressure into a static mixer and are then passed through a spray tip under sufficient pressure to atomize the liquid. One disadvantage of these systems is their high cost.
Also suitable are low pressure or high pressure impingement mixers in which the components are introduced through separate orifices into a mixing chamber and then pass through an atomization spray tip under fluid pressure. The mixing chamber is generally purged with a purge rod or pressurized air. Disadvantages of impingement mixing systems are their cost, difficulty to use and typical high pressure requirements.
Examples of low-pressure systems for applying two-component compositions are air-assisted sprayers in which the components are pre-mixed and then siphoned, passed by gravity or discharged from a pressure pot through an air atomization tip. Air is passed in a generally perpendicular manner to the mixed composition from opposing outlets to atomize the composition into the desired spray pattern. A disadvantage of these spray systems is that they are not suitable for spraying highly reactive two-component systems. Both during the spraying process and especially during stoppages, the components can react to form polymer solids that clog both the liquid spray tips and/or the air outlets. This causes a lengthy down time to clean the equipment for further use.
One alternative to prevent clogging in any of these low or high pressure sprayers is to flush the equipment with a solvent or an air purge prior to stoppages. However, this embodiment results in higher equipment costs due to the presence of a third stream. In addition, the use of a solvent is disadvantageous both from a cost standpoint and an environmental standpoint.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of prior art spray systems in a cost effective manner. It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, portable and efficient spray system for two-component, reactive compositions.
This object may be achieved with the low pressure, air-assisted spray system according to the present invention. An important feature of the invention is the use of a disposable spray tip and static mixer to eliminate the clogging problems of prior art systems when spraying highly reactive two-component systems. Another important feature of the present invention is the use of an optionally power-assisted caulking gun to deliver the two-component composition to the spray tip.
Copending applications, U.S. Ser. Nos. 09/838,792 and 09/838,794, disclose the use of a disposable spray tip and static mixer in combination with a low pressure, two-component, air-assisted spray system. However, that system is intended for larger applications and does not disclose the use of a caulking gun to deliver the two-component composition. Copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 09/917,309, describes the use of a caulking gun to deliver two-component compositions to a static mixer having an optionally removable spray tip, but in that application the static mixer is inserted into a shroud.
The present invention relates to air-assisted, low pressure spray equipment having an improved spray nozzle including
1) a caulking gun having a carriage adapted to receive two or more cartridges having a nozzle, two or more rams mounted on the caulking gun for operatively engaging each cartridge to dispense a liquid component from the nozzle of the cartridge, a trigger mechanism for manually, pneumatically, hydraulically or electrically advancing the rams incrementally into operative engagement with each cartridge,
2) a static mixer having an upstream end and a downstream end wherein
a) the upstream end has an inlet port for receiving a liquid component from the nozzle of each cartridge and the upstream end is dimensioned to be reversibly connected to the cartridges of the caulking gun, and
b) the downstream end has an optionally removable spray tip for introducing the mixed liquid components into an atomizing zone and the downstream end is dimensioned for reversibly connecting the static mixer to a spray section, and
3) a spray section having an upstream end and a downstream end wherein
a) the upstream end of the spray section is dimensioned for being reversibly connecting to the static mixer,
b) the spray section has inlet ports for receiving pressurized air and
c) the downstream end of the spray section has outlet ports for introducing air into an atomizing zone formed between the outlet ports and the spray tip,
wherein the spray tip of the static mixer passes through an orifice in the spray section such that the mixed liquid components are introduced into the atomizing zone.
The present invention also relates to a process for spraying a two-component composition by
a) activating the trigger mechanism of a caulking gun having a two or more rams and containing two or more cartridges to incrementally advance a ram into operative engagement with each cartridge and dispense a first liquid component from a first cartridge and a second liquid component, which is reactive with the first liquid component, from a second cartridge into a static mixer having an optionally removable spray tip,
b) mixing the first component and the second component in the static mixer,
c) discharging the mixed liquid components from the static mixer through the optionally removable spray tip at the downstream end of the static mixer into an atomizing zone,
d) introducing air into the atomizing zone,
e) atomizing the mixed liquid components in the atomizing zone,
f) spraying the atomized liquid components onto a substrate and
g) during an interruption in the spraying process or after termination of the spraying process, discarding the static mixer and the optionally removable spray tip.